Always just Nothing More
by NoLongerWritingHere
Summary: Rogue thinks to herself over things. Bobby, mostly. She had a neardeath experience, just another to add to her list, but it still opened her eyes just a little more.


This was written late at night, whilst I was distracted and sick, so I know it's going to have spelling and grammar errors. Probably even some random words thrown in at places. Dyslexia is not good :p So please, if you find anything you think is wrong, tell me :p That's what reviews are for.

This story was written for **Tammy**. Because I promised her :p I know it's not a good story. I don't know Rogue or Bobby well at all. So, I'm kind of an insult to their pairing, but I'm sure you can hack it amoungst all the rest of the terribly written fanfics out there.

_I do not_ own these characters of course.

* * *

**Always just (to be) 'Nothing More'...**

The act of being flung out into nothingness, just rushing air and warped landscapes which had looked so pretty from the windows had then turned into something that only looked like fear and cold death had scared her more than she had let on. In seconds it had been over, she was suddenly back in the plane, but it was a fear that she would remember for the rest of her life.

Her damn gloves. It had been their fault. Her powers fault. For not letting her be able to…do things. Normal things. Be normal.

It had made her think though, of all the normal things she took for granted. The things everyone took for granted. She thought on Bobby.

It had really taken her a while to actually believe his words. It had happened so fast for her, it seemed out of the blue, and couldn't believe him either when he told her it had taken him ages to get up the courage to just tell her. He had laughed shyly as he'd confessed that, how long it had taken him just to get up the courage to tell her, and it had been so sweet, so raw, so…unfair that they were together, but couldn't _be_ together. Not skin against skin, anyway. She blushed as she thought about it. It was all she could think about at times though, when she saw other couples kissing openly as if it was so natural. Holding hands with their fingers rubbing over each others palms. Her eyes narrowed as she watched their entwined fingers rest on tabletops in the cafeteria. It just wasn't fair, she hated her gloves. Hated them so much sometimes. She could feel his warmth through her gloves sometime sure, but…it wasn't enough, not when it came to him.

"_I…lik-…I really like you Rogue…"_

_A pause…_

"…_Really…**really** like you."_

After Liberty Island was over and she was home he had tackled her, skin touching skin for the merest of moments and yet she remembered every second of it. She never got to touch skin, not ever, and when she did, she savoured it. Especially his. He had tackled her until she had pushed herself away just enough so they weren't touching. So she wouldn't do to him what she had done to Logan just an hour beforehand. He was babbling as Storm and Jean had tried to take her away for a proper check-up, what they had done on the ship wasn't enough, and had not allowed them to keep her in quarantine. He had stayed up by her side until they were finished, and then he had taken her gloved hand in his and stuttered out what he had to say.

"_I was…so worried Rogue…and what've you done to your hair?"_

At first she hadn't known what to say, and she hadn't exactly replied with anything. She knew, that he knew she was taken by Logan's charm, and even though the jealous look in his eyes was still there, just being able to be close to her, to study with her and play Foos Ball, was enough for him for a while.

She knew it had hurt him even more, the way she had taken on a few of Logan's personality traits after Logan had given life to her, saving her from death. Seeing him in her was twisted and vile, but she was still there, and that was enough for him. He still held her hand for the briefest times, giving her a quiet squeeze, and slowly he had worked her over to him. When Logan hadn't returned for months on end. Then returned for only a night and a half day, it had broken her, and Bobby knew that. He had taken her out by the trees and just sat beside her and she spoke, words pouring out, and then that night after curfew (not that there ever really was a real curfew) he had taken her out by the ponds and kissed her.

He had been scared that she would think he was just getting her while she was weak. He thought she'd think he was attacking her while vulnerable to finally get her. But she had known it was just him, always being there for her, with his shy, soft little smile and cold hands, cold breath. The mood had been wreaked during their second kiss though; he had quickly pulled her into another after she had pulled away from this first, small, intense kiss in fear for hurting him, like she always did Logan and whoever else touched her. She had been so embarrassed, so ashamed as she forced herself away and seen his veins all evident and him gasping for breath. But he had caught her arm so she wouldn't run and simply chuckled.

"I'm not afraid." He said simply. "And I'm not leaving your side ever just because of that…"

So how could she have ever been expected to really believe those words of his? Everyone in her life had left her because of her powers. Or some she had left before they could her, she admitted. But even Logan had left pretty much straight after Liberty Island, as soon as he had recovered from her. From what she had done to him.

She had spoken about it with Bobby once, even though she knew how much he disliked talking about Logan. He did though, for her. He would always for her. Logan had even told her Bobby had cooled his drink down for him, showing off, in Logan's opinion. Rogue knew though, it was Bobby's way of accepting him. He always used his powers to bond with someone. Like the ice heart he had made her, the first time they had met in class, when he had whispered his name to her in class after teasing John and getting him in trouble.

"I'm Bobby…" he had whispered, ignoring John trying to throw fire onto his shoes under the desk. John had just been sore that he had put out his fire though. Rogue thought, amused. How could she have ever thought that at that time, in one of her first classes when she had first met Bobby and John that in only a few months time they would be close friends, and her and Bobby more so than that. A trio. Who would stick together. She had never had that in her life, not after her powers had made themselves evident.

Rogue had a hard time believing much, really.

It had taken her years even to ever really accept her powers for what they were. A blessing, not a curse.

That's what she had asked Bobby once. Was she a blessing? Or a curse?

He had looked at her, dumbstruck for a moment, not able to understand she was really, seriously asking such a question.

"I think you're asking the wrong person." He had chuckled finally, amused. "You're a blessing to me. You're my blessing." He hugged her, from behind. The had been doing study at a desk in the library and had asked her as he returned with a few books. Resting his head against hers, temple to temple, he had added "I wouldn't have you any other way."

Another time after he had told him of the time she had discovered her powers, of her first boyfriend and how her 'parents' and then his parents had shrieked and cursed her to nothing and beyond…and he had covered up those bad memories with good ones. He didn't turn their words. He just made them…a part of the past. He helped her get over them, learn from them, grow from them. He had given her so much.

And all the time he would surprise her. With notes, flowers and hearts of ice that seemed to never melt. But she melted him though. He had whispered so one night as they were out on a walk outside, through the grounds.

He was sweet. And open.

So different to Logan.

Was that a good thing? Did she really want Logan now? Or was he just…someone to look up to? Logan had saved her, brought her here. Given her that lift in his truck oh so long ago now and then saved her. He had been like her. Hurt but able to heal in such a short time! Like a _freak_. Maybe he had been called that too, she had wondered with a thrill. Someone she could actually relate to.

Then he had brought her to a whole school, a hundred kids who she could relate to. All around her own age. Some younger, some older. Some Bobby and John.

Yes, Logan would always be there as someone to lookup to. Someone who would always be special to her but Bobby…was…Bobby.

He was real, and he was hers, and he was always there for her. Even talking to Logan, even protecting Logan, just for her.

Rogue started slightly as there was a rustling at the flap of her tent and suddenly Bobby appeared, as if called to her just by her thinking of him.

"Hey…" He murmured, sitting just beside the flap and watching her.

"..Hey…" she replied, just as quietly with an equally shy smile and tone. She knew he was still shaken from the exchange at his parents house. Forever to be known as his 'Parents House' now, and never his 'home' again. She ached to be able to take some of his pain away, she had been used to the exact same feeling for years now, but she did remember the pain she had felt when it had immediately happened.

She shifted over in her thermo heated sleeping bag and in the same movement Bobby moved closer, lying down beside her; although not touching, and they just lay beside each other, watching the other without a word.

"What if…?" she started to say, but Bobby was already talking.

"They're too busy making sure The Other Side, Magneto and Mystique, are being good and won't kill us in our sleep…" Bobby murmured back softly. "They're not worried about checking up on us Good Guys." He reassured, reaching out to play with some of her Ying Yang (as he called it once) hair.

"What about John?" Rogue asked. John and Bobby sometimes always stuck together, they were like Ying and Yang themselves, Fire and Ice and all…

"He's keeping an eye on The Others. Talking, I think. He must be bored to death." Bobby smiled. "You know how he gets when elders talk to him…I think Magneto is almost the same age as The Professor…maybe more."

They fell silent for a moment. Rogue knew Bobby had something to say, and she forced herself to stay silent, even though she had a million things she wanted to say…just didn't really know _what_ to say…

"When you…when you went…flying…out of the plane…I just…I just died Rogue…" Bobby murmured suddenly. "I just…I knew you were having trouble with your seat belt. I could see you struggling. I knew I should help but…I didn't…and…and…I nearly lost you…" his voice broke and he closed his eyes, unable to continue.

Rogue didn't know what to say. What could she say? It had been some of the scariest moments of her life, but they had flown by, everything had been a blur and before she had known what was happening she was already back in the plane in the arms of a strange, but useful, man.

"It's okay Bobby…" Rogue, Marie too few, reassured him. "I'm okay now…I'm more than okay." She smiled gently at him, giving him forgiveness even though she knew he had nothing to be sorry for anyway. It had been her damn gloves that were the problem. They were so fiddley. You couldn't do anything with those on.

Bobby didn't speak. He couldn't even look at her. Wordlessly, Rogue pulled him close into a careful hug. Careful at first, and then tighter as she was sure no skin was touching. She cursed everything, herself, everyone, the whole world. It just wasn't fair. Everyone else back at the school touched all the time. _'They abused the privilege'_, she thought angrily, as she felt Bobby shudder against her in silent torment. She thought of all she had. Her amazing boyfriend caring about her so much he was crying, blaming himself and sharing her curse, and a tear from her eye as well. Everything that she had now. It was unbelievable. She had always known, ever since she had come to the school that she was lucky now. But it had really taken her crash course in free falling a few hundred meters to realise exactly how much she had. Exactly how lucky she was.

They remained like that for the rest of the night. No speaking. Just holding. Just being as close as they ever could be, and nothing more.

* * *

Flame and review away. :)


End file.
